bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach:Rise of the Unknown
'Enter Rei Akashiya Brigante!' “REI!!!! WAKE UP! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” screamed Mrs.Brigante with her screeching, nasally voice. “Ok mom, damn I never have peace in this house…” yawned Rei as she woke up from her sleep, she walks to the bathroom and her sister runs by and goes in before she could. “AYANE WHAT THE HELL, YOU SEEN ME GOING IN THERE!” Rei screamed at the bathroom door. “Rei can you be quiet…” Rei’s brother CJ walked out of his room yawning. “NO!” Rei yelled back. “I’m 21 years old I don’t have time for this, MA I’M GOING OUT!” CJ yelled at his mother and walked out the front door of their apartment. “Did he even brush his teeth? Rei asked herself in confusion. “Ok Rei I’m done.” Ayane walked back to her room without a care. “AYANE!” Rei yelled. “I ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET READY BECAUSE OF YOU!” “You think I care, I’m late to school every day and I’m not kicked out.” Ayane said back. “We live in New York Ayane, they could careless who succeeds.” Rei said, Ayane agreed it was one of the rarest moments of their lives. “REI AND AYANE GET OUT MY HOUSE AND, GO TO SCHOOL!” Mrs.Brigante yelled from the kitchen, the two girls ran out. It was their first day at their new school since moving to Harlem, NY. Rei and Ayane were always the most popular for being the most attractive girls in school, but they were still kind of nervous. Ayane was going into her senior year, and Rei was going into her junior year. “GOD, I hate school, I swear I don’t learn nothing.” Ayane complained. “At least this is your last year” Rei tried to comfort her. They walked into the school together, but being separated at the metal detectors. “Sheesh this school must be pretty tough.” Ayane smirked at the boy who was staring at her. “Just do me a favor, don’t get too close, my bodyguards won’t be too happy.” Ayane warned him. “I ain’t scared of nobody little girl, and I get what I want.” The boy gained confidence in his words as he tried to make his move. “Really?” Ayane smirked. “You think you can get Carlito Brigante’s daughter?” Ayane asked with a smirk on her face. “What!?” the boy backed up in fear. Rei was walking down the hall, and her heard people gossiping about her sister and her father. “I can’t believe Carlito’s daughter comes to our school.” A pink hair girl said to her boyfriend. “Yeah, I know I’ll stay away from her.” He replied to her. “How’d you know I attended this school? Rei asked them. “What, there’s TWO!?” the boy screamed. “Oh so you must be the youngest of Carlito’s kids?” The pink haired girl smiled. “Yeah, my name is Rei Akashiya Brigante” Rei smiled back. “My name is Jennifer Valentine, and this is my boyfriend Chris Robinson.” Rei looked and smiled, suddenly she heard a low voice in her ear. “Who is behind me!?” Rei turned and saw no one. “Are you ok Rei?” Chris asked. “Yeah…” she replied. “''That was weird…”'' Rei told herself and continued to her homeroom classroom. “Hello everyone, I’m Mr.Baker.” the teacher walked in and smiled. “Now let’s introduce ourselves will we? He said as he sat down. “I’m Jennifer Valentine, I like to sing, and go to the beach, and spend time with my boyfriend.” Jennifer sat down. “YO GIRL FORGET YOUR MAN, AND COME TO ME!” A voice from the back shouted. “Hey kid, shut up.” Rei said. “Ok why don’t you go next young lady?” Mr.Baker said. “What the- fine, I’ll go.” Rei walked to the front of the class. “Yo forget the other girl I want her!” the boy shouted again, and his friends agreed. “Well my name is Rei Akashiya Brigante, I’m half Puerto Rican, and half Japanese. I have 2 older siblings a sister and brother, I love clothes, and I’m never out of date...” “AYE GIRL HURRY UP, YOU TAKING FOREVER!” the boy shouted again. “Oh did I mention, I’m the youngest daughter of the late and great Carlito Brigante.” Rei said smiling, the class grew silent and Rei walked to her seat no one said a word to her. It was lunch time and Rei couldn’t find Ayane anywhere, so she went and sat alone at a table. Jennifer and Chris were walking by and Jennifer stopped. “Babe, can we go chill with her?” Jennifer asked. “Yeah, I’m going to get lunch, I’ll meet you over there.” Jennifer walked up to Rei. “Hello Rei.” Jennifer said again smiling with her big smile. “Oh hey..” Rei said not to excited. “What’s wrong?” Jennifer asked. “I was just thinking about my father…I miss him, everyone fears him even after his death, you guys just know the street persona he held. No one understands how caring he was.” Rei said saddened, Jennifer stood silent and started to tear up. “I know he was a great boxer, and a druglord, but he was also my father and I miss him. Rei started to tear. “Rei, I know you hear me….” A shadowy low voice whispered in her ear. “There it is again…” Rei said to herself. Chris walked to the table with lunch for the three, the girls immediately acted as if they were happy. The trio began eating, and the bell rang getting them ready for the last period of the day. Rei was sitting in the back of the classroom next to her new friend Chris. He was mysterious, but she knew he was a good to Jennifer. “Young lady, it’s time to introduce yourself!” her Algebra II teacher yelled. “Ugh…” Rei grunted upset for doing this the 7th time of the day. “My name is….” Rei was shocked as she looked to the back of the class and saw a demon. “OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?” Rei shouted in fear, everyone looked at her like she was crazy, the demon vanished. Rei walked back to her seat and class continued. The bell rung the day was over, and Rei was walking home alone as Ayane left school early for getting into a fight. “''Geez Ayane the first day?” Rei said to herself. Suddenly she ran into a man with a black cloak. “Whoops, my bad.” Rei said. “Rei, I’ve been watching you for a while.” The man said. “Wha” Rei was shocked. “Don’t be alarmed, that demon you seen was called a hollow, they want your soul, you have a strong spiritual pressure.” The man explained. “A strong what?” Rei was confused, but she let the man continue. “Rei, this is a given talent from the Spirit King and he gave it to you.” “Wait, who’s that?” Rei was still confused, interrupted the man. “In this world, he is known as God, he sent me to awaken your powers, because ''they want you. Do you accept?” The man asked. “Wait who’s they and what powers?” Rei asked. “The power to destroy the hollows, they are all around you waiting to consume you.” He said with an authority in his voice. “If you put it that way, I have no choice do I? Rei asked. The man pulled out a sword and stabbed her in her chest. Rei woke up on the street and looked at her body lying next to her. “AHHHHHHH! I’M DEAD!” Rei was horrified. “Relax, you could go back into your body at any time, pay attention.” The man said, Rei looked around and saw the Hollows surrounding her. “How do I kill them!?” Rei was scared, and hid behind the man. “Look at your hip, use your damn Zanpakuto!” The cloaked man seemed mad. “My what? Oh this sword, how’d that get there?” “ REI ATTACK!” the man yelled. Rei pulled out her sword, and charged at the 5 hollow who surrounded her. She jumped and stabbed one right in his mouth, slicing downwards to finish him off. She threw her sword at the one who stood behind her, the sword hitting him in the middle of his mask ending his life. “These things are easier than they look.” Rei was boasting. “REI WATCH OUT!” shouted the man. A hollow smacked Rei into the side of a building, nearly ripping off her arm. “My arm, you BASTARD!!!!!!!!” Rei yelled, and her spiritual pressure surrounded her. Holding her Zanpakuto with one hand, she charged at the monster with incredible speed, appearing in front of him she sliced him in two. The other two hollows fled, and Rei collapsed.